


The Christmas Present

by Genobeamer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Christmas, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral, Orgasms, Strip Tease, Teasing, Threesome, finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genobeamer/pseuds/Genobeamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanted to surprise your lover with a Christmas present they will never forget. You.</p><p>Here are smut oneshots with Avengers (of your choosing) involving Christmas. </p><p>Warning: Extremely Smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki

You and Loki walked into your shared room from a night of partying. Tony’s famous Christmas party had not ended but You really wanted to get Loki back into the room, so you pretended that you were tired. 

Loki had on a black tuxedo and a dark green tie. All you wanted to do all night was to pull at his clothing and throw them on the floor of your bedroom. Loki looked good in literally anything, but especially tuxedos. 

You watched him walk in front of you like a predator eyeing its prey. 

He smoothed back his hair with one hand in his pocket, striding towards the bedroom. You bit your lip thinking about having his hands gripping at your body. 

Loki pulled off his jacket and laid it across a chair in your bedroom. 

He heard the bathroom door close behind him, which signaled to him that you were getting ready for bed. He lazily sat on the bed and kicked off his dress shoes. He placed them neatly against the side of the bed. 

He began tugging at his tie to loosen the tight grip it had around his throat. 

“Leave it.” He heard your voice demand him. He knew how dominating you can become when you were horny. He heard the sound of clicking across the wood floor of the room. He knew you loved it when you wore heels for foreplay. He can feel his cock twitch in his dress pants. However he was not prepared for the sight you were about to present to him. 

__________

In clear view, he can see your long slender legs wrapped in black nylon thigh high stocking. They were held up by a black garter belt that rested upon a deep green lace panty. You wore a matching brassiere that also pushed up your breasts deliciously. 

To set it all off, you tied a thick bow across your waist. 

“Merry Christmas Loki” You eyed him lustfully. Having smoked out your eye makeup to look sexier. You also took your hair down, letting your locks sweep across your soft skin. 

“Merry Christmas to me Indeed..” He reached out to touch you, but was rejecting from the push of your hand. “You still have yet to unwrap me” You smirked. He saw his jaw clench, meaning you were teasing him, which he hated. 

You turned around and swayed your hips a bit. You felt the ribbon slowly untangle around you, Loki pulled it ever so slowly. 

You turned around again to see Loki’s hungry stare. Loki’s hand were already rubbing against your thighs. His cold hands tingling across your warm skin. You leaned over to kiss him, but instead hovered against him, “My turn Loki” You whispered against his lips.

You let Loki roam your body as you played with his tie. You pulled it up to choke him a bit, receiving a low groan. You stopped teasing him and pull the tie away, discarding it behind you like it was nothing. You slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing to you his muscular body. You let your hands roam down his chest and stomach, reaching even farther down to his most delectable area. 

He gave a sly smirk, knowing how much you loved to suck him off. 

You bent down on your knees, licking your lips. You took off his belt and put it aside. You unzipped him and pulled out his hardened member. Loki was bigger than average.. and much longer. You mouth was watering just looking at it. 

You slowly began to lick his shaft, leaving a gleaming trail of saliva. Loki groaned and tangled his fingers in your hair. 

“Fuck..” Loki watched as you took him deep into your throat. He could feel you tightening your mouth around him. You can feel his cock twitch and swell up more. 

You let Loki take control over your mouth. You knew he couldn’t resist face fucking you. He stood up and tightly grabbed your hair, never coming out from your mouth. You adjusted and relaxed, letting Loki take you. 

Loki fucked your face so hard and deep, you can feel the softness of his balls graze your chin. You moaned just thinking about having him deep inside you. 

“Take all of me.. yeah just like that” Loki smirked and pinched your nose so you couldn’t breathe. He loved torturing you just a little bit. 

You body reflexed by trying to jump away but Loki had his hand at the ready to push himself back into your mouth. You choked on his length and made incoherent noises.  
Loki removed himself from you, displeased but knowing you needed to breathe. 

You inhaled deeply and sat shocked that Loki had used you in such a way. You shifted and felt the liquids seeping out of your vagina. You came from his dominance. 

You were no longer in control. You knew it would change throughout the night. 

Loki picked up the belt from the bed and wrapped it around your neck. He pulled it till it was not choking you, but any higher and it would. 

“Stand” You stood. 

Loki’s eyes were clouded with lust and a sense of dominance. He loved when you submit to him. That way he can use you any way he wanted. 

“All fours. Now”

You immediately went on your forearms and knees on the bed. 

“My My, wet for me already” Loki ran a finger over your panties. Feeling the puddle you created from your cum. 

Loki removed your panties. You blushed, knowing he was full view of your most intimate parts. 

“Do you like what you see.. Master?” Loki’s cock twitched. He loved when you spoke to him so.. naughty like. You watched as you swayed your ass side to side slowly. 

“I love what my little Slut has to offer tonight” He smirked, seeing your pussy seep out more fluids. He can smell your scent. It was sweet and fruity. 

He bent down to lick your moist slit. You gasped and he moaned, sending vibrations around your lips. 

“M-Master” You moaned. Loki had dipped his tongue inside your folds and suckled at your clit. Then you felt his tongue roam higher and dip into your asshole. 

“Loki!” You gasped. 

He slapped your ass hard, leaving a large red handprint, “I believe it’s Master to you” 

“M.. Master, what are you doing?” You were moaning at the feeling of Loki’s finger prodding your asshole. He slipped a finger in. 

“Tight..” He smiled to himself, “It will be very tight around my cock”

“uhm.. Master, we’ve never done anal..” You said nervously. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt.. much” He let out a deep laugh. He was going to love fucking your tiny little hole. 

“But of course, what fun is it to leave your tight pussy unattended” 

You felt another set of hands rubbing your back. It felt like Loki’s.. 

“We’ll take care of you both Love”.. “Indeed we will”

Two of them? TWO?

Clone Loki laid down next to you. You felt the belt tug towards him, “Sit”. 

You moved yourself over the clone and positioned his cock between your legs. You felt the belt tug downwards which meant to go down. 

You felt his hard member slip between you easily thanks to your juices. “Oh…” You moaned loudly. You felt your bra strap unclasp and Clone Loki helped to remove it. He began fucking upwards into your slowly, twisting your nipples between his fingers. “Master.. mm” 

You felt Loki’s cock prod your asshole. He kept teasing his head in as far as it can go without hurting too much. He was barely in but you can still feel yourself become full. 

Loki pushed in as much as he could get, allowing your butthole to take him in over and over again. 

“Ahh!” You moaned loudly. Clone Loki shoved himself deeper into you, already working to get you to orgasm. 

“You’re such a naughty Slut Y/N” Loki chuckled, “Taking two cocks at once?” You felt his hands spread your ass apart to gain better access. 

“I’m going to fuck your ass so hard” He pulled at the belt, making your arch back nicely. 

He rammed himself into your over and over. Your moans became screams of pleasure. Clone Loki took the rhythm of the other Loki, to penetrate you at the same time. 

“Master, Please let me cum!”

“Shall we let her?” Loki questioned the other, “I think we should make her suffer” The clone responded. 

“Please, I can’t!” You begged. 

“That’s too bad Y/N” Both Loki’s fucked you mercilessly. 

“Master Ple-Please!” You began to cry. Not because you were upset, but because your body was not releasing pleasure. It was literally like almost exploding. 

“Cum all over us, Whore!” Loki grabbed your throat, choking you as you finally released. Your moans were choppy. The air being constricted making it harder for you to truly moan in pleasure. 

You felt both Loki’s fill you with their hot sperm. 

“Thank you Love” Clone Loki whispered to you before vanishing. You collapsed to the now empty space beneath you. Loki pulled away to watch as both your holes seeped white sperm. 

He was surprised when you begged for him to finger you. He placed two fingers inside your asshole and one inside your pussy. He watched as the sperm went in and out of you. 

The sperm felt like a silky lube you wish to always have rub against you. 

You clutched at the bedsheets as you released another orgasm. 

Loki pulled his fingers away and You sat up to suck his fingers dry. 

“You’re going to be the death of me” Loki groaned. His cock was twitching again. 

“So be it” You smirked and took his cock into your hands, pumping him in a steady rhythm. 

Tonight he would unwrap you over and over again.


	2. Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pietro have sex in the kitchen.

Christmas morning, you awoke with the smell of waffles and hot chocolate flowing from the kitchen. You freshened up quickly in the bathroom, knowing Pietro was serving his homemade Christmas meal. 

You slipped on a red lacy thong and a matching corset that you could tie from the front. You put on a soft white robe and tied it at your waist. You pulled the top part a bit loose to show off what you have underneath. You sprayed Pietro's favorite perfume on your neck and chest. He loved when you smelled of lilacs. 

_____________

You walked in the kitchen to Pietro currently occupied with the waffle maker. He didn’t properly brush through his silver bed head, he was topless and only in pajama pants. Perfect.

You placed your hands on his back and ran your fingers down his muscles. You kissed his shoulder blades, running your hands now to his chest and down his stomach. 

“Good Morning Pietro” You spoke with your morning voice. It was deeper than usual and Pietro thought it was incredibly sexy. As you spoke to him you moved your hand lower, rubbing Pietro’s cock over his clothing. You can feel him begin to swell from your touch. 

“Morning Y/N” He turned around and pulled you closer to him. His European accent was already working it’s magic over you. You bit your lip looking up at him. His eyes were beginning to cloud with lust as he looked over what you had on. He ran his finger down your neck and over the valley of your breasts. 

“Merry Christmas” You pulled open your robe and discarded it to the side. Pietro leaned down to pull you into a needy kiss. His lips tasted of syrup. They were sticky and sweet. You moaned into his mouth. His hands cupped the bottom of your ass and squeezed it gently. 

“All this for me” He latched his mouth against your jawline. You can feel the scruff of his facial hair scrape against you. “All.. for.. you” Your hands roamed back down to his penis. You pulled at at his pants and allows his member to be free. 

You got on your knees, eyeing at his large penis in front of you. You sucked gently on the head of his penis, looking up at your lover. His blue eyes pierced through you, you can feel his body stiffen from your touch. 

“Y/N” Pietro moaned your name as you took him farther in your mouth. You felt his hand rub your face and then grab your jaw, pulling your face closer to the base of his cock. He shot you a wicked smile, “Good girl.. take it all” You began to choke but the tightening of your throat made Pietro groan. 

He pulled his penis out of your mouth and began to stroke himself. He stroked upwards, allowing you to suck his balls. “Mmmm” Pietro moaned at your suckling. You moved your tongue slowly across his balls. 

“Come here baby” He grabbed your hair and shoved his cock in your mouth. He began to fuck your face fast. “You’re gonna swallow it..Yeah?” He shoved his cock in with one final thrust. 

“Oohh” He moaned loudly, releasing his hot sperm inside your mouth. You swallowed it and began licking his penis to clean the rest. 

When you were done, Pietro helped you stand and turned off the waffle maker really quick. He took you over the island and placed you on top of the counter. 

“I’m not done with you” His accent was so alluring. He untied the corset from your body, pulling it off quickly. You felt the cool air brush against your nipples, you watched as they grew hard. Pietro was also eyeing them and began suckling your breasts. His movements were not as sensual as you’d like, but why slow down? Pietro isn’t the type to be slow anyway. 

You felt your thong get pulled away and a hot breath against your thigh. Pietro kissed down your thigh until he was at your wet lips. He placed his lips over your clit and sucked while licking it slowly. “Pietro!” You moaned his name. His eyes shot up at you and you can tell he was smirking. He began moaning as well, letting the vibrations massage your pussy. He inserted two fingers, pumping them in and out. “ahh!” You felt a swell in your sex, knowing you were going to release. 

“So tight.. so juicy” Pietro was eating you out so deliciously. His dirty talking sent you over the edge. You released your juices in his mouth. Pietro drinking your sweet juice. Your body wriggling from his tongue, you were extremely sensitive. 

“Please fuck me Pietro.. I need you” You begged him. 

Pietro positioned himself in front of you. He pushed himself inside, your pussy still tight from your orgasm. The two of you moaned loudly. He really filled you up with how big he was. He lifted your legs up and onto his shoulders. The position tightened your pussy more around his cock. 

Pietro moved his hands up and beginning twisting your nipples. He began pumping himself in and out of you, “So fucking sexy” He moaned. 

“Harder Pietro” You rubbed your hands against his forearms. You heard skin slapping much louder now. You began moaning louder. You were starting to cum again. 

“Pietro please creampie me” You begged. He responded with a groan, “Fuck Y/N!” You felt his hot sperm beginning to fill you. He pulled out and collapsed onto you. The both of you smiling from satisfaction at each other. 

“I.. love you” Pietro breathed out exhausted. He scooped up some of his cum from your slit and let you taste it. You sucked his finger clean. 

“I love you too Pietro” You ran your fingers through his hair. The feeling of his cum spilling out of you was incredible. 

“You need to finish in me more often” Your eyes were clouding with lust again. 

Pietro kissed up your neck to your earlobe, “My Pleasure” He nibbled your ear. His cock was hard again, and he pushed it back inside. 

You gasped, surprised he was ready to go again. You hoped this time, he could finish in your ass.


	3. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Bucky what he's been wishing for.

Bucky had been hinting to you all month long that he really wanted you in bondage when you had sex. You danced around the idea, until you decided you can make it happen for Christmas. You told him you weren’t ready for that yet, however it was far from the truth. 

During the month, you collected various bondage toys that Bucky could use on you when the time comes. You bought cuffs,rope, a blindfold, a ball gag, a whip, a paddle, an anal plug, a dildo and lastly a handheld body massage toy. 

You knew Bucky would be coming home late, so you decided to set up the bedroom for his arrival. 

You laid out the toys on the bed and put on a black see through robe, with nothing underneath. You heard the main door open and heard Bucky’s voice, “I’m home!”

“I’m in the bedroom babe!” You yelled out to him innocently. You heard him walk toward the bedroom door, you decided to open it for him. 

“Welcome home” You looked up at him sexily. You eyed his business attire, his clothing molded around his broad shoulders. He stopped walking to take in what you had on. His surprised demeanor changed into that of a predator eyeing its prey. You were absolutely gorgeous to him. Your body looked delicious under your robe. Your breasts were begging to be touched. 

You pushed the door all the way, for Bucky to see what awaited on the bed. He looked over to see all the toys you had bought. He groaned just thinking about what he could do you to you tonight. He felt a tightness in his pants, looking down to see you rubbing him with your hand. You were biting your lip. He smirked at you. 

“Tonight, I’m your master” He grabbed your hair tightly, “Tonight you are my slave” He watched as you winced at the slight pain. He began pushing you towards the bed, you almost tripped from walking backwards. 

“You do not call me James, Bucky, Mr. Barnes.. “ He caressed your face with his metal hand. He knew how cold it was against your skin. His eyes were dark with lust. You had been getting wet since you saw him earlier. 

“Slaves do not talk back” He pulled the robe off your body slowly, “They only agree”

“Yes, Sir” You submitted to him. He smirked, loving the feeling of power of you. 

“Good girl.. Undress me” You began removing his tie, button up shirt, removing his belt and pulling down his dress pants. You were about to get up but Bucky’s hand forced you down, “Stay down there Slave” He took his cock and began rubbing it against your face. He slapped your lips with it. 

“Open” You obliged and welcome a hot swollen cock into your mouth. He moaned at the feeling. Your mouth was so smooth and warm. He began pushing his cock deeper down your throat. You were lucky you didn’t have a gag relax. 

“Let’s see how long you can stay without air” He pinched your nose and you looked up at him in shock. He began to move his cock in and out. You tried breathing when he pulled out. It was hard. 

Your body began trying to wriggle away. You even put your hands against his thighs to push away. “Shame” He let go of your nose and you breathed in precious air. “Seems I have to train you more to handle me” He drawled. 

He looked over at the toys deciding what he would do with you. He took the gag, still continuing to fuck your mouth. He groaned, not wanting to leave. He finally pulled away and let you breathe for not even 5 seconds before he placed the ball gag in your mouth. He smoothed your hair down to tie the gag around your head. “Lovely” He helped you up and lay you on the bed. 

He took the rope and wrapped it around your wrists and tied you to the headboard. “I won’t blindfold you, I want you to watch what your Master does to you” You only nodded in response. 

“Good” He said as he rubbed lube around the anal plug. He smiled at you as he pushed the plug inside our ass. Your body wriggled from the foreign object. You moaned at the sensation. 

“Trust me Slave. I’ll show you what to really moan about” You gulped, feeling Bucky’s glare. Bucky as a Dom was really sexy but also a bit scary. 

He took the dildo and rubbed your pussy lips with it. “Mmm” He pushed it in, watching you squirm. 

“You like being penetrated with Toys?” He was teasing you, “I think you need the real thing Slave” He never left eye contact with you as he pulled the dildo out and placed it to the side. He positioned himself at your entrance. “So wet for me..” He teased you with the head of his penis. He was warmer and silkier than the dildo. You needed him badly. Your began moving your body down, trying to get more of just his head. 

“Ahh.. no” He slapped your breast, “You don’t get to fuck me. I fuck you” He twisted your nipple as he pushed himself in deep. You moaned loudly, feeling full. 

He lifted your legs up and held them together as he fucked your tight pussy. “So fucking .. good” He moaned. “Oh you’re gonna cum?” He stopped and pulled you. You whimpered, feeling on edge. 

He pulled the anal plug out and pushed his cock inside your ass. You screamed of the pleasure. This was the first time doing anal with Bucky. 

“Beautiful.. tight..” He groaned as he fucked your ass. He took the hand held massage toy and placed it on your clit. He loved watching you suffer from too much sensations. 

“You wanna cum baby?” He fucked your ass harder and deeper. Your eyes were swelling up in tears. You couldn’t handle it, it was too much. 

You screamed as you came, your juices were squirting out of you. “Fuck Y/N” Bucky moaned. He had no idea you could squirt. He was so turned on, he shot his seed inside your ass. 

It felt so good in you. You wished he finished inside your pussy though. He pulled out, watching the semen flow down from your tight hole. 

He took you out of the bondage and held you close. 

“Thank you Master” He looked up at you shocked. He didn’t realize how much you liked it. 

The two of you kissed passionately until you decided to relax and cuddle. 

You couldn’t wait to do that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment if you liked it!


	4. Loki X Reader X Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been dating both Thor and Loki. 
> 
> A little brotherly competition never hurt nobody.

It was not a secret that you were seeing both the Princes of Asgard. Loki and Thor had attempted to court you.. and at the same time. You politely told them you would like to get to know them better. That being said, the brothers agreed to let you choose. 

That didn’t mean they won’t have a competition of their own. They competed on who can get you to laugh more, melt from their kisses and touches, who can bed you more, and ultimately who is the better lover for you. 

You wanted to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with each of them, to be fair. You were currently with Thor, the sweeter of the two. Not that Loki wasn’t sweet, but he could have his days. 

You and Thor had gone to dinner and returning back to your room in the palace. The two of you laughing at Thor’s jokes, your voices echoing in the hallways. Loki heard you two, thinking of whether or not he wanted to bud in. He hated that you were even thinking of having Thor as a lover. The big oaf didn’t deserve someone as intellectual as You. 

He hid in the darkness, waiting for the time to pass until he can have you back in his arms. 

_____

You opened the door to your room and immediately You and Thor were all over each other like magnets. You brushed your hands up his sleeves, feeling the hard muscles underneath. Thor’s hands rubbed your sides, being gentle with not overly groping you.

You leaned up to kiss him feverishly. His stubble rubbing against your soft skin made you moan in his mouth. His soft lips were roughly caressing yours. 

Thor was a complete gentlemen tonight, and you wanted to give him the perfect present. 

“Thor” You spoke his name, hoping to return his attention back to you. 

“Yes, My Queen?” You blushed as he smiled at you. 

“I have a present for you, that I’d like to give to you now” You bit your lip, looking up at his lustful eyes with yours. You pulled him over to a chair you put in your room earlier. 

Thor smirked at you, as you turned the lights down dimly and began playing a slow sensual melody. 

You walked slowly over to Thor and tugged at the low bun you had and let your gentle waves flow down. The scent of your hair filled the air. You can hear Thor groan as he watched your sway your hips. 

You rubbed your body sexily in front of Thor. He leaned up his chair, wanting to just grab you. 

“Patience..” You turned and pulled the zipper of your dress down slowly, revealing dark red lingerie underneath. You wiggled out from your dress, letting it drop down to the floor. You stepped out of it and watched Thor’s reaction. 

His eyes were hungry as he took in the sight of you. You walked over to his lap and grinded your ass on him. Feeling his manhood harden in his pants. You leaned back, still grinding on him, allowing his hands to roam your body. 

Thor latched his lips onto your neck, slowly nipping at your skin, leaving small bruises. His hands traveled up from your stomach to your breasts, which were begging to be released from the bra. 

You got up from him and allowed him to unlatch your bra. You were still swaying with the music, the bra straps falling from your shoulders. You turned to pulled yourself out and still position your hands over your breasts, teasing him. 

“How did I get so lucky” He tried to get into a comfortable position on the seat but his penis could not be tamed. 

You let your hands drop to reveal two small red nipple pasties. Thor eyed your breasts hungrily. He wanted to suck on your juicy nipples. 

You put your fingers around the waistband of your panties, teasing Thor into thinking you were going to slip them off right away. You pulled them down slightly, only just to lift them back up. You smirked, watching his reaction. 

You straddled him, leaving your panties on to continue teasing him. You felt his hands grab at your ass, pulling you closer to him. You breasts were rubbing against him. He took your mouth dominantly. Exploring your sweet taste with his tongue. 

You heard footsteps to coming closer to you. You pulled away to see Loki standing, jealously in his eyes. 

_______________

“Loki.. what are you doing here” Thor paid no mind to him. Continuing to shower your body in kisses. 

“It’s my day now” Loki was scowling at Thor, who was blatantly ignoring his presence. 

“Loki, it’s only.. 12 in the morning” You were breathy as Thor nibbled against your collarbone. 

“Exactly, it’s my day already” Loki remained grounded, you can see his pants begin to tighten by his pelvic region. You smirked. 

“Please, sit over there Loki.. I’ll be with you soon. I promise” Loki couldn’t believe you didn’t want to leave the arms of Thor. You were in favor of being fair with the both of them. He mentally kicked himself on his failed plan. 

____

You brought Thor to your bed, having removed his clothing. You kissed Thor’s body all the way to his large penis. You had to use both of your hands to jerk him off, he was so big. You felt yourself getting wet, knowing he would be in you soon. You watched as Thor melted in your touch. 

You wrapped your mouth around him, as best you can. You sucked him sensually and moved your tongue all around him. 

As distracted as you both were, Loki climbed onto the bed from behind you. He pulled your panties down, revealing your wet slit. The aroma of you was too much to take, Loki begin to move his tongue between your lips. 

“L-Loki!?” You moaned. You felt him suck your clit gently. 

“I can’t stand you being taken by someone else on my time” His voice dominated any feelings you had of rejecting him back to the couch. He tongue was moving even higher to caress your asshole. 

You heard Thor speak up to Loki, “Perhaps, now is the time for her to choose” He tangled his fingers in your hair. 

“But.. I-I can’t” You interjected. 

“Then, we’ll both take you tonight” You eyes widened as Loki pushed his fingers inside you. 

“Great Idea, Brother” Thor’s usual sensual eyes have darkened. How could you handle the both of them at the same time? You felt yourself blushing. 

“At least, let me do it my way” You heard the two of them groan as you removed yourself from your current position. You helped Loki undress as he pulled away your nipple pasties. His touch was rough compared to Thor’s. Loki never liked to share, so it was no question why he was so rough with you. 

___

You took the boys to the middle of the room and had them stand next to each other. You bent down and had each hand begin to jerk at their cocks. You began sucking at Loki’s, seeing as you haven’t yet. Loki’s penis wasn’t as girthy as Thor’s, but it was much longer. You deep throated him before beginning to deep throat Thor’s. 

“Mind if I cut in?” You heard Loki say. He pulled your cheek to the side, and pressing his cock into your mouth along with Thor’s. There was no way the two of them could fit in together. You moved your mouth to cover more of Loki’s. God this was so difficult. 

“Shall we please her now brother?” Thor kept his eyes on you. 

“I agree” Loki was the one to pick you up and place you on the bed. He pulled you down towards the edge, placing himself between your legs. Thor placed himself by your head, allowing you to suck him as he played with your breasts. 

The sensation of both men had you moaning loudly. You were incredibly sensitive and both knew how to get you off. Loki pumped his fingers in you, as he showered your thighs with kisses. Thor twisted and flicked your nipples. 

“I’m gonna cum Loki!” You moaned loudly. Thors reaction was to push his cock further into your mouth. 

“Cum for us Love” Loki maintained his pace, letting you unravel in his mouth. He drank your sweet juices. 

“My turn brother” Loki heard Thor and pulled away to replace where Thor was. Thor on the other hand began to rub his cock against your drenched pussy. You moaned in response, sending a vibration against Loki’s cock in your mouth. 

Thor let himself inside of you. His cock was too big so he repeated pushing himself in and out until your vagina could wrap around him tightly and comfortably. He moaned at the feeling, “So good Y/N”

Thor pumped himself harder now, rubbing himself against your G Spot. You were moaning like crazy. “Keep doing that.. brother” Loki moaned at the vibrations coming from you. “With Pleasure” Thor responded. 

You were a mess between the two of them. You felt yourself needing to release again. “Shit.. so tight” You moaned, along with Thor. Loki groaned, brushing your hair with his fingers. 

Thor continued to fuck you after your orgasm, the sound of wet skin becoming louder and louder. Thor and Loki exchanged a look, of which you had no idea what they were thinking. 

Loki pulled away and and Thor pulled you up. He lifted you up and laid himself down first, having you ride him for a while. It felt amazing being with Thor along for a bit, although you were missing Loki’s touch already. 

The boys helped turn you around into reverse cowgirl. Loki’s fingers prodded your asshole. His eyes were clouded with lust. You watched as he lubed up your asshole. 

Thor gently pushed himself into your ass. You moaned from the pain and pleasure. Loki began rubbing his penis against your clit. You were still sensitive from your orgasm and wriggled a bit. 

“Steady now Y/N” You heard Thor behind you as he held your hips, pushing you down on him. 

“God Thor!” You moaned loudly, throwing your head back. He was so big inside you. Then you felt Loki press himself in. The two men moaning in unison. 

“You’re so beautiful” Loki drawled to you. He watched as you melted into the two of them. He fucked you roughly than gentle. He loved dominating your body. 

“Loki!” You felt yourself about to release. 

“Let us cum in you” You heard Thor behind you. 

“Yes.. yes cum in me!”

The three of you moaned in unison. You released your orgasm, which tightened up your holes around Loki and Thor. 

They both moaned your name as they filled you up with your warm seed. 

How are you to choose between them after tonight? You thought as they showered you with kisses. They were still hard and both moving inside you slowly, begging your body for another round.


	5. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You promised Steve a very delicious and thoughtful Christmas dinner.

You and Steve have recently moved in together after dating for a year. Your sex life with Steve was amazing, but you guys couldn’t really have the best foreplay in a tower full of super heroes.

Damn their amazing hearing. 

You promised Steve tonight that you would make him a traditional Christmas dinner. However, you made sure to let him know nobody else could come. You don’t need anyone else seeing you bare on your dinner table. 

_____

Last night, you got the idea when the two of you were cuddling up in bed watching, Not Another Teen Movie. The main guy looked hilariously similar to Steve (who was embarrassed seeing his doppelganger with only whip cream and cherries on his nipples). 

In 10 mins, Steve will be walking through the door ready to eat his homemade meal. 

You stripped down into nothing. The cool breeze in your apartment was beginning to tickle your nipples and clit. You shivered just thinking about Steve’s warm hands on your body. 

You put on a candy thong you knew he would enjoy eating. You placed a bowl of strawberries to one side of you and cherries on the other. Not really sure which fruit Steve would enjoy eating more off your body. 

You heard his footsteps approaching the door. You quickly placed the whip cream on your nipples and placed the two cherries on top. 

“Y/N I’m home!” You heard Steve’s voice, “Are you in the kitchen?” You felt a bit bad knowing he was probably hungry at this moment. You made him food for after, but you knew this had to be done now. 

You saw his silhouette get closer to the kitchen and he stopped in the middle trying to scan for you. 

“I’m in the dining room Steve” You grinned. Steve walked into the open arch connecting from the kitchen to the dining room and he froze, mouth open. 

“wow..” Steve had to blink a few times and pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

“I have your dinner right here” You eyed him lustfully, placing a cherry in your mouth, “Come and eat”  
Steve made his way towards you, still in his suit. He didn’t want to waste any time being able to touch you all over. He saw the candy thong and smirked. “You clever woman..” Steve pulled your thighs closer to the edge of the table. 

He leaned down and beginning licking up the whip cream on your breast. “Mmm” Steve moaned. You picked off the cherry and held it out for Steve to eat. He looked up at you lustfully and bit the cherry off the stem. You bit your lip watching him eat it. 

Steve continued licking off the whip cream. He wiped some off with his fingers and pushed them into your mouth. You moved your tongue around his two fingers as if you were sucking him off, and he knew that too. You felt his bulge swell in his pants against your thigh. 

Steve grinned as he lifted you off the table with ease. 

“Where are we going?” You were confused, thinking he would take you right there on the table. 

“Nowhere Y/N” He smirked as he placed you down on the floor. Steve was towering over you with a glint in his eyes as he began unzipping his pants. 

You smiled seeing how he grabbed the whipped cream can and placed it next to him. You stopped him mid way and began stripping him yourself. 

You pulled his pants down to reveal his thick and long penis. Steve began playing with your hair, which was your cue to start sucking him off knowing he couldn’t wait any longer. 

You started by licking the base of his penis and moving your warm tongue up his length. 

“Fuck..” Steve was starting to grab at your hair. 

You moved your whole mouth around his cock, letting your saliva slather around. You picked up the whip cream and squirted out some on the head of his cock. 

“Fuck that’s cold” You can see Steve’s cock twitch and he laughed. You sucked the whip cream right off of him. His cock now tasting sweeter than ever. 

You heard the can get picked up again and Steve squirted a bit of whip cream more than halfway down his shaft. 

“Go on.. Eat” Steve’s eyes were clouded with lust. 

He wanted you to deepthroat him to get that whip cream. Fuck. 

You could never really get him in fully because of his girth. You started moving your head further and further down. You started to gag a bit and pull away. 

“So close baby..let me help you” Steve held your head and started pushing himself in groaning. You felt the whip cream and knew you had taken him almost all the way. “Good girl. Now let me please you”.

Steve lifted you up and onto the table. He took off the rest of his clothing before getting on his knees in front of your vagina. 

Steve smirked as he licked the candy thong right at your opening. The teasing fuck. 

He bit at the candy, chewing on the sweet powder. 

“I want to eat something else” Steve drawled as he pulled the thong off and threw it away. He squirted a bit of whip cream on your thigh and licked it away. You moaned at the feeling. 

He moved his sweet warm tongue across your wet slit. He moaned, loving the way you taste. He began moving his tongue deeper inside your opening. You moaned and began grabbing at his blonde hair. You moved his head around, controlling where Steve’s tongue will run across. 

You felt yourself ready to cum when Steve started pumping his fingers in. You moaned loudly and released, letting your juices flow out and Steve licking it all clean. 

“So good baby..” Steve moaned as he slowed down his tongue. 

He stood up and rubbed his cock against your wet and throbbing slit. You moaned as he let the head of his cock tease your clit. 

“Stop teasing me .. Captain” You smirked, seeing as you catched him off guard. 

“Oh my god Y/N.. Please call me that more often” His newfound pleasure made him push his cock into you deeply. The both of you moaning as your tight walls clenched against him. 

You loved watching him watch as his large cock buried itself deep into you. You can feel his soft balls slap against your ass gently. 

“I want it hard Captain Rogers” You moaned loudly, purposefully tensing up your vaginal muscles. 

“Your wish is my command” Steve pulled your legs closer to him and placed them up on his shoulders. This position gave me better access and control to go deeper and harder. 

He began pounding you hard, moaning your name. “Fuck Y/N, You’re going to make me cum soon”

“Please please.. give me a creampie” You begged him. 

You felt his cock twitch as he groaned loudly, his milky cum seeping into you. It was warm and silky. 

“Thank You Captain” You felt him pull out, letting his cream run down your slit. You picked up a strawberry and ran it across your cum covered slit. Steve was watching intensely as you bit into the strawberry. 

“Delicious” You licked your lips. 

“I am not doing with you tonight” Steve quickly picked you up bridal style, practically running to the bedroom. 

The both of you came more than usual that night. You were literally filled with his cum when he was finished with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys have been really into these stories! I'm sorry for writing so slow. I do go to college and have been caught up with some work. 
> 
> Thank you for waiting patiently <3\. I promise, I will write all the requests as soon as possible.


	6. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You use Tony ;D

You and Tony had planned a quiet evening together for Christmas. Which usually just means a night of intense sex and foreplay. 

It was Christmas Eve, and to celebrate the occasion, you had on a tight black mini dress that cut low on the back, showing off your tattoo. You also had on black heels that elongates your legs. You were riding the elevator all the way up to the penthouse, admiring the city below. You came across your reflection. Damn you looked hot.

You had a bag with you, with all your sex toys wrapped up for Tony to open. Tonight you weren’t just going to let him have his way with you as he usually does. 

Tonight you were going to have your way with him. No matter how hard it will be to simply give into his touch. 

_____

The elevator opened and you walked confidently towards his living room. 

You heard a whistle come from behind you, “Hot Damn!” Tony was scanning your body all over. He was wearing black dress pants, shoes and button up with a red bowtie to finish the look. 

You giggled, “Merry Christmas Eve Tony” The two of you walked towards each other, meeting in the middle. You felt Tony’s hands immediately run up and down your exposed back. “Merry Christmas Eve Y/N” Tony pulled you closer, kissing up your neck and finishing off with a passionate kiss. 

“Why don’t we skip all that mushy present stuff and get right into business” Tony whispered in your ear, grabbing and smacking your ass. 

“What? No!” You pushed him away, “Besides.. You can’t handle this right away” You smirked and walked away towards the couch. Making sure to sway your hips sexily. 

“Darling, I think it’s the other way around” Tony followed right behind you. You turned quickly and stopped, placing your hands on your hips. You looked at him intensely, “Tony.. shut up baby” You kissed him sweetly. He kissed you back but frowned afterwards. 

_____

You both sat on the couch facing each other, your knees touching lightly every so often. The two of you drank a bit and sang along with the christmas music that was playing. 

“I want to go last!” You told him right away, “My present is a surprise” You smiled sweetly. Tony looked at you suspiciously, but was distracted by your cleavage. 

“ah ah ah, up here babe” You rubbed your hand on his thigh. 

“I can say the same for you” He looked down at his penis pushing against the fabric of his pants. 

You rolled your eyes, “I can’t believe you” You laughed. 

Tony reached behind him and pulled a present out from behind the cushions. It was a small yet large box. You smiled as he gave it to you. 

You ripped it open to find a beautiful diamond necklace, “Oh wow…” 

“It’s beautifully elegant, just like you” Tony picked it up and helped you put it on. You smiled, “I love it” You kissed him gently to show your appreciation. 

“Ok, it’s my turn now” You grinned at him. “I don’t like that I don’t know what’s happening” Tony was searching at your face for any kind of clue. 

You pushed the bag with your foot closer to him. You reached down to pick up a present you would enjoy more than him. 

He took it from you, “Why is it so heavy” He started to peel the paper away. He looked at it, then at you, then back at it. “Duct tape..?”

You took it from his hands without saying anything. You pulled a piece out and ripped it off with your teeth, “Hot” Tony said as he watched. 

“Tony” You said sweetly and kissed him lightly, “Tonight. You are mine” You pushed the tape over his mouth before he can say anything. His eyes were shocked and confused yet.. aroused. 

You kissed the tape that was over his lips, feeling the warmth on the other side. He groaned. 

“Ok, next” You said cheerfully and picked up another present. You handed it to him and he peeled paper off to find handcuffs, “Oh how lovely!” You ripped it out of his hands, “Hands” You looked at him dominantly. He submitted to you and placed his hands out. 

You cuffed him in a not so gentle manner. He groaned at the feeling. 

“Well, I suppose it’s time to stop this facade” You stood up to unzip your dress. Underneath you had on a leather bra, leather panties, leather garter belt that hooked itself tightly against your stockings. Tony’s eyes went wide at the site of you. Never have you put on something like this. 

“Merry Christmas Tony!” You said cheerfully as you ripped apart the next present, revealing a leather whip. You helped Tony up, eyeing his lean body. You bit your lip looking up at him, whipping his body lightly. 

You put the whip down to undo his bowtie. You unbutton his dress shirt and ran your hands along his hard chest. “mmm” You began to claw down his chest. He groaned at the feeling of pleasure and pain mixing. 

You unbuckled his belt and folded it in your hands to use as a whip against his legs. 

You unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled it down. You saw the bulge in his boxer briefs twitch and you smiled. You went on your knees and licked the fabric holding his package nicely. He groaned, not liking to be teased. 

“Do you want Mistress to blow you?” He nodded and mumbled yes. You pulled his briefs down and immediately began to suck him off. Tony was quite big and you loved deep throating him. His cuffed hands grabbed at your hair. You moaned, loving when he face fucked you. 

However, you cut it short because you were supposed to be in charge, not him. 

He groaned that you stopped, “Shut up. I’m here to pleasure myself with this” You wrapped your hand around his cock, pumping it slowly. His eyes pleaded for you to fuck him. You walked towards the couch to sit down, not letting go of his cock. 

You sat down and pulled down your leather panties. Tony stood over you and was watching as you played with yourself. 

“Kneel” You said, maintaining eye contact with him while you fingered yourself. You used your other hand to rip the tape off his mouth, “Fuck me” He winced and responded. 

“Eat me Tony” Tony didn’t hesitate to shove his tongue inside your wet pussy. You moaned. Tony knew how to eat a girl out really well. He would suck on your pussy lips and flick your clit with his tongue. 

“Yeah.. fuck make me cum” Tony suckled more than licking, knowing you liked it. “Tony!” You moaned as you came. Tony drinking your juices. 

“Please let me fuck you” Tony begged. 

You smirked. This is exactly what you wanted. 

“Shh..” You took a new piece of tape and patted it over his lips. You had Tony sit on the couch and you straddled him. You teased his cock by grinding it between your wet pussy lips. He was groaning and wriggling around, trying to get the head to push into your opening. 

You grabbed his throat and squeezed, “Remember. I’m here to fuck you not the other way around” He froze under you, letting you take control again. “Good..” You continued grinding, kissing his neck gently. 

Then you let his large cock enter your wet slit. You moaned, he was so big and warm, you couldn’t wait to cum again. 

You took his hands and put them over your body so that you were closer to him. Tony began grabbing and squeezing your ass as you grinded against his cock. You were both moaning. You took the bra off and took the tape from his lips away. 

You and Tony began kissing passionately. His mouth tasted of liquor and chocolate. “Oh God Tony! Your cock is so good” You grabbed onto his hair. 

“You’re gonna cum in my pussy.. yeah?” Tony nodded, completely mesmerized by you. 

“You like when I milk you like this?” You started fucking him harder and faster, You moaned loudly as it triggered your orgasm.   
“Y/N!” Tony moaned and you felt his cock twitch inside you, followed by his warm seed. 

“Fuck..” Tony breathed heavily, “Please please, do this more often” You slapped him still in character, “What did I tell you Tony”

“You’re here to use me, not the other way around” Tony looked up at you. 

You smirked, “Exactly”


	7. Clint/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint comes home from a very long mission. 
> 
> Thank god he was going to be home for Christmas.

Clint had come home from his 4-month long mission. Thankfully, he came back the first week of December. You were beginning to stress out if you’d see him for Christmas. You missed him so much..

You were cooking dinner in shorts and a tank top wearing no bra. The cool chill in the house brushed against your nipples. At this point, you weren’t sure if it was the air or the excitement of Clint’s car pulling into the driveway. You haven’t felt him in so long, and masturbating was not fulfilling your need.

You ran to the door, awaiting his arrival.

He was still wearing his mission outfit. Which happened to be all black with what seems like millions of pockets for his gadgets. The moonlight was shining down on his perfect muscular arms. You couldn’t wait for them to hold you again. 

He opened the door, ready to call out for you when he felt a warmth surrounding his body. 

“Clint!” You squeezed him hard. 

“Y/N!” He pulled you close, nuzzling his face into your hair. He breathed in deeply and sighed at the familiar scent of your shampoo. 

He set you down and he bent over to kiss you passionately. 

“God I missed you” You wished kissing him would never end. His lips were molded perfectly to yours. He tasted of peppermint, his favorite candy. 

You can feel his hands exploring the curves of your body. Clint was starting to kiss you with more need than anything. You moaned in his mouth when he grabbed your ass. 

“Upstairs?” You pulled away, ignoring his groan of the disconnection. 

“Baby I need you here and now” He pushed away the little nick knacks that took over the table he built next to the door. 

He picked you up and sat you upon it. You gasped at the sudden movements. 

Clint had already starting to pull away at your shorts and underwear. You felt the cool air brush upon your wet slit. You felt a chill throughout your body. 

Clint knelt down and immediately began moving his tongue against your slit. Your warm juices were shining on his lips. He looked up at you hungrily, suckling your clit. Your moans were getting louder and louder. 

Clint knew you were at your peak, but he felt like teasing you more than ever. He wanted you begging to let him fuck you. 

“Clint, please don’t stop!” You screamed, begging him to continue. 

Clint pulled away smirking and licking his lips. 

“Not yet Y/N..” You looked at him with your mouth wide open but he grabbed you before you could say anything. 

He lifted you against the wall, holding your legs up with his arms. You didn’t even notice that his cock was out until he starting rubbing your entrance with it. 

“Clint!” You moaned, “Please stop teasing me! I need you to fuck me so bad!” You grabbed at his shoulders. 

“I like when you beg” He pushed the tip of his cock in, letting your vagina stretch open to his girth. 

“Oohh..” Your body responded to his warmth. You missed his thick cock ramming you every night. 

“Go on, ride this fat cock Y/N” Clint whispered to you. He helped you get started by rocking you up and down his member. 

You moved your body to the rhythm until you no longer needed his help to fuck him. 

You both kissed for dominance over each other. Of course, he would win every time. 

You rode him for a while until he decided to change position. 

“It’s my turn honey” He helped you get down on your feet. Although it felt like Jell-O. 

He spun you around and pushed you against the wall, pulling just your ass out. 

He positioned himself to fuck you doggy. He knew this was the best way to hit your G-spot. 

You felt his arms reach up and around your curves to flick your nipples as he fucked you. 

“Ohh fuck baby!” You could feel Clint’s cock slapping against your hot pussy. You were so wet for him. 

“Yeah.. you like that Y/N? You like taking this fat cock” Clint was ramming into you hard and fast. 

“Y-Yes!!” Your moaning was setting him off the edge. 

“Clint cum in me please!” You begged again. 

You felt Clint pinch your nipples hard and proceeded to fill you up with his hot semen. 

Clint snaked his arms around your waist and hugged you from behind. 

The both of you breathing heavily and content with your rough and passionate sex. 

“Welcome home Clint” You smiled and practically whispered, being out of breath. 

“Glad to be home” He kissed your hair and then scooped you up into his arms.

“I think it’s time for our routine midnight shower” He smirked at you. You giggled, knowing he wasn’t finished fucking you tonight. 

Just thinking of the running water sliding down his muscular body was making you wet again.


	8. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is still at the lab on Christmas Day. 
> 
> You decided enough was enough. If he wasn't going to come home, then you will just have to go to him.

It’s Christmas day and Bruce was still in the lab at 9PM. 

You wish that he could take a little break, even just for an hour to spend with you, but Bruce has been working on new technology for the team. 

You were decided it was only right if you went to Bruce instead. 

The two of you have only had vanilla sex. You could tell that Bruce’s inner Hulk wants to dominate you. 

But Bruce is scared to hurt you. He’s scared of what will happen if he lets the other guy take over. 

Tonight you are wearing black lingerie, black heels and the tightest black dress you can find in your closet. You wanted to entice Bruce with your body. You wanted to give him a Christmas he will never forget. 

And to hopefully get it through his head to never miss special holidays with you. Otherwise, you’ll bring the party to him. 

You brought along with you a small gift. It was more like a desert.. And you were the main course. 

You had your hair in loose wave, a dark red lip and smokey eyes.

To put it bluntly, you looked fucking hot. 

_________

The elevator doors opened and you saw Tony standing in front of you. 

“Well, Hello Y/N..” He smiled and swaggered into the elevator. 

“Good Evening, Mr. Stark” You smiled back. You could see that he was checking you out. 

“You going to see Bruce? I told him to go home but he won’t budge” He gave you a sympathetic smile. 

“It’s fine, I came to see him. Just.. don’t come to the lab for a while, Okay?” You gave him a cheeky grin and walked out and down the hallway. 

“Yes Mam” Tony said as he watched you walking away, “Bruce is a lucky man” He whispered to himself. 

________

You opened the doors into the lab and saw Bruce standing in front of a few monitors. He was watching them intently and piecing together information. 

He was wearing a loose blue button up and black slacks. 

Bruce spoke up upon hearing the door open, “Tony, I think I found what we needed”

Your heels began clacking loudly on the marble floor, “Not Tony” You smiled.   
He smiled as well, slipping his hands in his front pockets shyly, “Oh.. Y/N, I.. I’m sorry I’m not home right now with you”

You stood in front of him, rubbing your hands on his torso, “It’s ok, that’s why I came here instead” 

You leaned forward, kissing up his neck slowly and gently. 

You felt a rumble in his body. You sensed the other guy. You smirked. 

Bruce was blushing a bit. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and began rubbing your sides. 

However it seems like he was pushing you away, “Babe.. I should really get to researching” 

You didn’t move. You made your way to his ear, suckling on his ear lobe. Your left hand was already planted behind his neck and your right hand was traveling down his torso to his slacks. 

“It’s Christmas Bruce.. And what I want for Christmas is You” You whispered sensually in his ear. 

Bruce groaned and he gripped your sides. 

It was almost as if we was contemplating whether or not to push you away again or just give in to his primal need to fuck you. 

Bruce was about to talk but you put your finger over his mouth and shushed him gently. 

Then you unzipped your dress and pulled it down, revealing the sexy lingerie you had on underneath. Your toned body looked exquisite to him. 

He looked blown away. You can sense that he was getting really horny. 

His pupils were dilated and his movements were becoming more needy. He kept grabbing at you, trying to feel all of you at one time. 

He pulled you in close and began kissing you roughly. He looked over to find a counter with the least amount of paper and walked you towards it. 

He pushed the papers away and leaned you against the counter. He then helped you sit up onto it. 

“Bruce, please don’t hold back on me.. I can handle it” You said to him as you unbuttoned his shirt. 

“I don’t want to hurt you” He cupped your face to look at him. 

“Bruce.. He.. well You, will not hurt me. I know it” You smiled. 

He thought about what you said and nodded, “If that’s what you want” He then grabbed a fistful of hair. 

You gasped. That was shocking how fast he switched from the sweet guy to the bad boy. 

His other hand roamed your chest and ripped the bra away. Your nipples were sensitive to the cold temperature and hardened upon feeling the cool air. 

Bruce began twisting and flicking them. You moaned at his touch. This is exactly what you wanted. 

You wanted Bruce to really take over you. All the while, Bruce was battling your tongue for dominance. It was no question who won. 

You then felt your underwear rip off and discarded. You were so wet already. 

“I can smell you Y/N.. you smell delicious” Bruce whispered seductively. His voice was deep and sexual. 

Bruce knelt down and spread your legs apart. He let his tongue explore your wet slit. You moaned loud. He was teasing your clit way more than you expected. He then began to suck on it gently. 

“Fuck.. Bruce” You let your hand lose itself in his salt and pepper hair. Bruce’s body jerked a bit when you moaned his name. You can tell it was exciting him. 

He then surprised you by sticking not one but two fingers in your asshole. You actually squealed at the sudden invasion. 

“So tight..” He smirked up at you, “Any complaints?”

You shook your head.

“Good because this is where I’ll be cumming tonight” He looked into your eyes. He looked powerful. Clouded with lust. 

Bruce worked on your asshole until it could withstand at least three fingers. He made you cum hard twice. 

“You’ve got nothing to scream about yet babe” He kissed you roughly, exploring every inch of your mouth. 

He continued to kiss you, even as he pushed his cock into your tight asshole. You both moaned at the feeling. 

He gently rode himself in until your ass could take his well endowed cock. 

“How can I forget this beautiful cunt” He used his thumb to tease your clit. 

“Bruce!”

“Oh yes, baby scream my name” He fucked you harder and rubbed faster. 

“Ahh! Bruce fuck!”

He used his other hand to grab your neck and choke you a bit. Nothing that will hurt you. 

You airway was constricted, making the sounds of air sound choppy. You could tell it was turning him on because he was fucking you much faster now.

“Bruce.. I’m gonna!” You screamed

“Y/N! Fucking hell.. Ahhh”

The two of you came together. You felt a wetness seeping from your vagina as well as a warmth filling up your other hole. 

Bruce leaned forward into you, breathing heavily. 

“Can it be Christmas everyday?” He joked and laughed. The sweet Bruce was back again.

You laughed back, “Only if you promise to come home” 

He kissed you gently, “I promise”.


	9. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha comes home from a mission and into your planned holiday extravaganza.

You and Natasha have just begun dating a few months ago. Currently your sex with Natasha was quite vanilla. You were casually starting to feel for each other. Finding the key points on the body to pleasure one another to climax. 

Natasha was coming to your room after she finishes her mission. She had to seduce a man for information. You knew she had to wear her tight secretary-like clothing. Which you knew she had on garters underneath. 

You figured bringing in some toys would be a great way to spice up the bedroom. You had bought anal plugs, a whip, dildos, ball gag and a vibrator. You made sure to pick out all the Christmas themed items to embrace the holidays. 

_________

You had put on your own secretary-like outfit, seeing as this is one of Natasha’s turn on's. You can just imagine how wet she is now by wearing her own. Your own clothes were hugging your curvaceous body in every right way. You unbuttoned your shirt a bit to show off cleavage. 

As you combed your hair to untangle any knots, you heard distant clacking from outside your room. You bit your lip just thinking about her slender legs coming down the hallway. 

You quickly ran to the door and hung the mistletoe by the entrance. You were big on tradition. This one being one of your favorites. 

__________

Natasha opened the door and was surprised to see you standing there. She looked you up and down, biting her lip at the outfit you are wearing. 

“Good Evening Y/N” She smirked and giggled softly, “Are we going anywhere tonight?”

“Well, No, but we will be having an evening to remember” You took Natasha’s hand and pulled her close, “But first, look up” You smirked. 

Her eyes narrowed a bit and her smile increased. You can tell she was curious. She then looked up and saw a green leaf hanging at the doorway. She laughed. 

“How did I not notice that before?” She looked at you sweetly. 

You shrugged innocently, “That doesn’t matter right now. What does matter is that we keep tradition alive” The two of you laughed.

You ran your hands around Natasha’s small waist. You move your hands so they grabbed her ass. Natasha herself had her hands on your ass, tapping on it lightly. 

You smirked before pushing your lips passionately onto hers. Her cinnamon scent was filling the air. Her soft red lips were beginning to smudge. Her moans were making you wetter as they grew louder. Natasha’s hands were rubbing down your thighs, squeezing you as she explored your body. 

You pulled away to see her neat attire become messy with sex appeal. Her breasts were rising from her hard breaths. Her eyes were locked onto yours, seeking attention. 

“I want to show you something Nat” You smiled and pulled her into the room, closing the front door. 

“More surprises?” She said huskily. You opened the door to the bedroom, showing the display of toys across the bed, “Merry Christmas” You whispered in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. She moaned in response. 

“God, how did I get lucky to have a beautiful girlfriend like you” Natasha turned to you and kissed you hard. 

“Let me show you how this beautiful girlfriend can pleasure you” You smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss. Your tongues were battling each other for dominance. You can feel the lipstick begin to smother along your own face. 

You and Natasha began to undress each other. The tucked shirts were now pulled out and unbuttoned. The skirts were unzipped and pulled down to the ground. You and Natasha were both wearing a garter set. Natasha wearing your favorite color and You wearing her favorite color. 

“How fitting” Natasha whispered against your neck. She ran her tongue down your soft skin to your breasts. Her red lipstick leaving a trail down your body. 

“Just seeing you in this color is turning me on” Natasha said as she pulled the shirt off your shoulders. 

“I can say the same” You smiled at her. 

The two of you walked over to the bed and crawled onto it, both inspecting the items on the bed. 

“What shall we play with first?” You asked her. 

“I think we should wear these butt plugs together” She smirked. 

 

“Great idea” You said and picked up one of the two, “Ladies first” You giggled and laid Natasha down against the pillows. 

You kneeled down to pull off the thong Natasha was wearing. You bent over, moving your tongue across her wet lips. She tasted sweet and addicting. Her moans were fueling you to keep going. You suckled on her clit, beginning to use your fingers to massage her vagina. 

“Oh… Honey you’re going to make me cum..” She moaned loudly, her fingers intertwined with your hair. 

You smirked and pulled away, “Not yet Nat.. not yet” You continued to edge her until you felt she was reading for the plug. It’s important that she was relaxed for this to happen or it will hurt. 

You lubed up the plug and pushed it in slowly so it wouldn’t hurt, “Good?”

Natasha, busy teasing her nipples, moaned from the new toy, “Fuck that’s big” 

“I know” You smiled, “I figured we’re up to this size now” 

The butt plug was able to stay in place as she moved. It was your turn now, so you laid down beginning to rub your body. 

Natasha pulled your bra off to suck on your nipples. She wanted them to become erect and puffy from her sucking. 

“Oh.. Yes Babe” You moaned for her. 

Natasha pulled your thong away, using her fingers to play with your vagina. She fingered you at a medium pace to edge you as well. Her mouth working on your soft breasts. Natasha always knew how to handle your body they way you wanted. 

“Natasha!” You moaned loudly. She pulled away fast, making a loud pop noise as she detached herself from your breast. 

“You make lovely sounds honey” She giggled as she lubed up the anal plug. She pushed it into you gently and suckled on your nipple again as she did so. 

“Stop teasing me!” You giggled, “It’s my turn for the next toy” 

You scanned the bed and picked up the dildos, “Shall we 69?” You asked her while smacking the dildo against her breasts. 

“I would love to” She laughed as the two of you began to “sword fight” with the dildos. 

Natasha loved being on top. You watched as her creamy soft ass came closer to your face. Her vaginal lips were red and puffy from your suckling. You smirked as you came into position under her. You also opened up your legs for Natasha to fuck you. 

You raised your head up lick her once more before inserting the dildo. Both dildos had a small area for clitoris stimulation. You pushed the dildo inside of her, letting the stimulant rest against her clit. Natasha moaned loudly. 

She pushed the dildo into your vagina, also letting the stimulant rest on your clit. The two of you moaning loudly. You knew if you felt full between the dildo and the anal plug, that she would have the same feeling. 

“You’re gonna let me drink your cum babe?” You smacked her ass as you pushed the dildo deep. 

“Yes please!” She moaned to you, replicating the pace into your vagina. 

“Ohh! Natasha you’re gonna make me cum” You moaned. 

Your moaning pushed her over the edge. You heard a loud moaning and then the sounds of gushing liquid coming from her vagina. You pulled the dildo out of Natasha and immediately attached your mouth to her opening. You cleaned her up nicely. 

The taste of her cum made you cum as well, “Fuck you made me cum” You smacked her ass. 

Natasha took the dildo out of you and began licking the dildo. She moaned at the taste of your juices.

“Honey let me take care of you” She said, turning her body down to face your vagina. She bent down to clean up your juices. 

You pulled Natasha’s face up to look at you, “I love you Nat” 

She smiled, “I love you too” She took one last swipe at your swollen lips. 

“Shower babe?” You asked her, still breathing heavily. 

“Bath” She responded, smiling. 

“Ok. I just bought peppermint bath bombs” The two of you sat up, finally remembering the anal plugs were still in. 

“Should we?..” Natasha began. 

“No.. I think we should keep those in. We haven’t used up all of the toys yet” You smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Started with Loki, because I love him <3
> 
> Who is next?


End file.
